


(Out for) Delivery

by WrandomThots



Series: A to Z AU Series [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best friends jinson, Blink and miss Youngjae, But he also cute, Cute, Fluff, Idk what happened but y'all it's really good I promise, Jinyoung always savage, Kid!Bambam, Kid!Yugyeom, Kids being cute, M/M, Please read y'all, There's angst but you can't feel it, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Delivery Boy AU:Jaebum doesn't know what to do when a clown opens the door for him on the 45th floor of a grand building.And all of a sudden he's being asked to dance.





	(Out for) Delivery

"Have a nice day, Ma'am," Jaebum said, a smile on his face, bowing slightly before walking away. The old woman waved at him till he disappeared down the road, after which he turned to look at the last delivery for the day. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw that it was almost a half hour walk to the last house; he had wanted to go home early today. Sighing exasperatedly, he trudged forward on the pavement, the evening Sun much kinder than the one this afternoon. Plugging in his ear phones, he bopped to the beat, as inconspicuously as possible; he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.  
Two left turns and three rights later, he found himself in front of a multistorey building, its height menacing, cutting off the sunlight from reaching the humble cottages below. He frowned, walking into the building slowly. Idly, he wondered about the person he needed to deliver the package to; not everyday did he get to deliver packages to people of such high stature, or more precisely, people who could afford to stay in this part of the city.

He ceased his whistling as two women entered the elevator, shrinking back into the corner. They smelled like roses and rich perfume, carrying wine bottles that probably cost as much as his rent for 6 months. He dreadfully looked up at the numbers changing slowly, _goddamit_ , who the hell lives on the 45th floor?! When he finally heard the ding to his floor, he almost bolted out the suffocating cuboid, stretching his limbs, inhaling some fresh air. He walked along the wide corridor, keeping to the side, not wanting to step on the expensive looking carpet.

No. 4510. Great. The one at the very end of the corridor. He sighed again. Two men in suits passed by, and he felt terribly out of place in his slacks. Jaebum just wanted to throw the package into the person's hands and run away from this place. He felt like a kindergartener trying to get away from the cooties, but well, you couldn't blame him; the place was intimidating.

He rang the doorbell and waited, and exactly eleven seconds later- he had been counting, if anyone asked- the door flew open.

Now, whatever Jaebum had or had not expected to see, he really didn't think he'd see a _clown_ standing in front of him. No, really. There was a legit clown in front of him, face painted a chalky white, lips red with some cheap lipstick, and his head full with a rainbow wig. Before Jaebum could even open his mouth, the other person- a man, the chest was too broad and flat to be wrong- pulled him in, ushering him into the main hall through the verandah.  
"You're late!" He sounded angry, and Jaebum was too astounded to even butt in a word; it wasn't everyday that he got pulled into a mansion by a clown. _A clown_.

"Kids, the dancer's here! Let's all clap for him, yeah?"  
Hold up. What was even happening?!  
"Excuse me, Sir, you seem to be mistaken, I..."  
"Oh it's okay! No need to be shy! They're kids! You can just wiggle your body and they'll think it's the most coolest dance they've seen! Now, come on!"  
"But I..."  
Jaebum was pushed to the front, and he stood in the epicenter of nearly two dozen kids, all looking up at him with sparkly eyes.

Now, let's get a few things straight. Jaebum had been a bad boy in high school and college, the Untouchable Prince, the Heartbreaker. He had ditched more than a dozen girls -and a few guys too, ever since he got to know he was bendable and not as straight as a ruler- and he was also the BBoy king no one dared to challenge. Despite his prideful past, in no way was he a Beast- never. So when he looked down at all the kids crowding around him, Jaebum didn't have the heart to refuse, even if he had been mistaken to be someone else.

Calmly setting his bag aside, Jaebum bowed slightly to the flock of kids, and the kids bent at perfect right angles for him, the party hats sliding down their hair. Chuckling, he took out his phone and searched for a song to dance for, one without curse words, _thank you very_ _much_ , and connected his phone to the speaker system. He selected an English song, curse words wouldn't matter now, they probably wouldn't understand the lyrics anyway. _He_ didn't, for sure.

The speakers blaring his favourite playlist for dance, Jaebum pranced around like the room was his stage, the kids his backup dancers. He involved them all while running around the house, even the clown too. He spotted the Birthday Boy, the tallest one among the lot, made him dance along to a Chris Brown song, and stayed till the cake cutting. He didn't ask for it, but the birthday boy and his best friend had taken quite a liking to him, a very attached liking to him, enough to make their body outline by Jaebum's side. His chest swelled with pride at that, but he couldn't stay any longer. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway; he was mistaken for another person.  
So, a couple of hours later, he bowed to everyone and rushed out, not before soothing the crying boys who were throwing a tantrum about his departure. The kids quietened down after being taken away by the Clown- he never got to look at the man's face- and Jaebum just silently walked back home. Pitching a cab would be too costly, and pay day wasn't coming any time soon.

It was only after he returned home that he realised he hadn't handed over the package to the man. Cursing lowly, he lay down on his mattress, his hair spread all over the pillow. He shut his eyes, thinking about how he'd have to go back there again tomorrow- on his _one_ day off from the job- just to deliver the parcel. Somehow, the idea didn't seem as bad- maybe playing with the kids changed his mind about the place; it didn't feel so alien now. The kids hadn't treated him like an outsider; they had, in fact, accepted him with beaming eyes and open arms.  
Wondering whether the man had realised his mistake, the he wasn't the dancer he had been expecting, he drifted off to sleep.

 

It was almost eleven o'clock, but His Highness Im Jaebum was still sprawled on the mattress, drooling on the pillow, his blanket kicked into space. He would have stayed like that for the rest of the day even, if he hadn't banged his head to the wall.  
Gracing the morning with a string of curses, he sat up, his mind still dazed. He looked at his phone and his eyeballs almost made their way out of their sockets as he registered the time in his head. He was about to start screaming bloody murder when he realised it was his day off. Relieved, he went back to bed; or rather, he was about to, when he saw the undelivered package and stopped laying down midway.  
'So much for a day off,' He got up slowly, his head starting to ache.

 

About an hour later, Jaebum stood in front of the same door as yesterday, his hand hovering over the door bell. He didn't think he'd be subjected to something weird- but fun- like yesterday, but there was just this nagging feeling at the back of his head- something people called sixth sense, maybe?- that he couldn't shake off. It was like that ominous feeling before entering an exam hall, before going on stage, before... Or, maybe he just needed to poop.  
Gritting his teeth, he pressed the doorbell down, using more force than necessary, immediately withdrawing his hand as he heard a rude buzz sound from inside the house. Exactly eleven seconds later, again, the door opened, and he heard the man inside yelp before he shut the door in his face.  
Schooling his shocked expression, Jaebum lightly knocked on the door again. He heard the lock click open, and soon after, a tuft of black hair, two eyes and a nose poked out of the door frame.

"You're the one from yesterday, aren't you?" The man asked in a soft voice, and Jaebum nodded. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, I didn't know you weren't the dancer my friend had called to the party." The man apologised softly, hiding behind his door shield again. "So you're the clown from yesterday?" Jaebum asked, incredulous, and the man appeared again, nodding. He opened the door slightly, finally showing his entire face, before appearing in front of Jaebum in full form.

Without meeting his eyes, the man stood before him, hands folded in front of him, bowing slightly.  
"I apologise for yesterday. I put you in an awkward situation, I'm really sorry you had to go through that."  
"It's okay," Jaebum spoke before he could even think. The man finally looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. "B... But you did a very good... job yesterday! Allow me to pay you, please. And also for the inconvenience I caused, I must pay."  
"It's nothing, really. I just did what I loved anyway. You don't have to pay me, Sir. And really, you didn't cause me any inconvenience, I assure you."  
"Oh! No need to call me Sir! You look like you're my age! How old are you, anyway?"  
"23." The man chuckled. "Allow me to call you Hyung, then. I'm 22." He bowed politely. "My name is Jinyoung. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and Jaebum felt like spring season just exploded in his soul and body. He just stood and stared at the younger man, spacing out, breaking out of his trance only when the man cleared his throat.  
Shit. Not even two seconds and he had already made a bad first, no, second impression.

"Jaebum," he breathed and Jinyoung smiled again. Not wanting to be caught staring- and drooling, not that anyone needed to know- he rummaged in his back for the package, quickly thrusting it forward. "Um, I'd actually come to deliver your package yesterday. Here,"  
Jinyoung balanced the package in his arms, realisation dawning on him.  
" _Aish_!" He face palmed and Jaebum turned to jelly with just one sound; "I'm so sorry! I must have kept you from finishing your deliveries!"  
"Not really. It was my last delivery for the day. Today's my day off so I could just finish delivering this to you. It's partly my fault too, for forgetting to hand it over."  
"Oh! Then, would you like to come inside and have a cup of tea? You're free now, right?" Jaebum must have looked astonished at the offer, for Jinyoung immediately added, "If... If you want to, that is. I understand that you might have plans, seeing as it's your day off."  
"I don't," He replied simply, and Jinyoung grinned, gesturing him to come inside.

The decorations had all been put away, he noted; and the hall looked smaller, now that the couches had been placed- they must have been shifted yesterday since kids, after all, are wild things. He tried to make himself comfortable on the sofa- emphasis on tried- but just attached himself to one corner of the cushion seat instead. The place brought back memories- some good, some bad- of his own childhood, his family, before they had all gotten into a horrible car crash with only him surviving. He wasn't used to the rich life now, having lived for five years barely making ends meet.

Jinyoung appeared then, carrying a tray with two cups of tea, and some cookies. He set them down on the coffee table, sitting across from Jaebum after handing him a cup. Jaebum tentatively sipped his beverage, and the liquid immediately soothed his senses, yet made him feel alive at the same time. It was quiet for a few awkward seconds, before Jinyoung broke the silence.  
"Yesterday," Jaebum looked at him, "Um, I don't want to assume things, but the way you performed, it's like you've been trained before. Have you?"  
The older male nodded simply, deciding to speak when the younger egged him on with his eyes.  
"I won an open audition conducted by JYP Entertainment in search of young talents," he boasted; "I was all ready to debut too, after two years of training; But He seemingly had other plans for me. I'd gone to spend the Chuseok holiday with my family, and we were involved in a car accident then. My parents in the front seat died on the spot, I managed to escape. I've been living on my own for five years now."

Jinyoung was quiet after that, sympathizing. "But, why couldn't you debut?"  
"Well, the money that my parents had saved for me, it never reached me. I was cheated by my uncle; he took away everything from me, left me to die on the streets. When I decided to file a law suit, my Company didn't support me. They asked me to leave."  
"So, you've not only been alone, but lonely as well?" Jaebum just shrugged. "You get used to it," he replied simply.  
"I thought you must be, since you opened up so easily to a stranger,"  
"A pretty stranger." Jaebum spoke before he could catch his tongue, immediately regretting it. Jinyoung meanwhile, had turned pink, and into a stuttering mess. "Thank you,"  
Great going Jaebum. The first person you had a conversation with for more than 5 minutes in 5 years and you went and screwed it up.

"But, do allow me to pay you." Jinyoung got up, and Jaebum did as well, holding out his hand in front of him, stopping the younger man from reaching into his pockets. "It's fine, really. I danced after so long, and I had so much fun; taking money would be a shame on my part."  
Jinyoung chuckled.  
"But I do hope you dance more often. Yesterday was fun for all of us, and I guess Yugyeom has fallen in love with you after watching you dance."  
"Yugyeom is...?"  
"My nephew. The birthday boy."  
"Ah! So that's why you were dressed up as a clown!" Jinyoung blushed, covering his face. "I have been scarred for life."  
Jaebum laughed at the younger's cuteness, the sound bouncing off every wall and ringing in Jinyoung's ears like a pleasant melody. He smiled.  
"I hope you continue dancing, though. You're great,"  
"I don't think I can do that now." Jaebum replied sheepishly.  
"I have a feeling you will."

 

Seoul was a big city. Big enough that there was a highly unlikely chance that you would meet a- okay, not so stranger- person in the middle of the street. So, it was allowed that Jaebum was astonished when he saw Jinyoung walking his way, stopping before the makeshift stage he was singing on, his own eyes widening in recognition. Beside him, the little boy- Yugyeom- squealed making grabby paws at Jaebum, and a fatherly smile broke out on Jaebum's face. He stepped down after finishing the song, smiling at the two.  
"You sing too?!" Jinyoung greeted him with the question instead of a pleasantry. Jaebum blushed, scratching the back of his head. "A little bit. I'm doing cheap promotion for some company,"  
"Dancer Hyung!" Yugyeom squealed, holding out his small hands and Jaebum picked him up, almost as if on reflex. "Dancer Hyung you so cool!" The small boy gushed, making exaggerated motions with his hands. "Thank you, Yugyeom," Jaebum smiled, and Yugyeom grabbed his tee, gasping. "Oh my God, Dancer Hyung knows Yugyeom's name! Appa, Dancer Hyung knows my name!" The small boy's face was red because of all the shouting. Jaebum smiled at the small boy's cuteness, before he registered what he had called Jinyoung. He looked at Jinyoung with a confused expression, eyebrow raised in question. Jinyoung seemed to understand him, for he took Yugyeom in his own arms, urging Jaebum to follow them into a Toy Store.

Jinyoung released Yugyeom on entering the store, and the boy dashed off between the various shelves, marvelling at all the toys. Once out of sight, Jinyoung turned to Jaebum, who had failed to alter his confused gaze.  
"Yugyeomie... Well, he's my sister's son. He is my nephew, but he calls me Appa because he believes I'm his dad." A pause, and Jaebum had an ominous feeling bubbling inside him.  
"My sister died while giving birth to him, and in grief, her husband refused to accept him. He committed suicide a week later." Jinyoung drew in a sharp breath, and almost on reflex, Jaebum went forward to embrace him, but stopped short before him. "I was his only living relative, so I was given custody. Even if I was a minor then, I couldn't let my own nephew be sent to an orphanage!"  
"Does he know?" was all Jaebum could manage at the moment. Yugyeom seemed to be around 4 or 5, and if he had counted right, Jinyoung had had to take care of him from when he was around 17. A young boy being given such a responsibility; Jaebum developed a deep sense of respect for Jinyoung that moment. At this point, they seemed to empathize with each other's fates.  
"No, he doesn't. I couldn't possibly tell him, I didn't have the strength in me. But I'm happy; my heart swells everytime he calls me Appa, I can't explain. And I'm grateful that he's not once asked me about his mother. I don't know how I'll answer him then. But I, I don't know how to explain it, I'm just so happy he exists."

Jinyoung's eyes were watery now. Jaebum didn't hug him this time too, opting to just pat his head and ruffle his hair instead. The young man looked at him incredulously for that, his eyes bulging, and Jaebum chuckled.  
"So I guess you're lonely too?" He questioned, and Jinyoung cocked his head to the side.  
"Last week, when I opened up to you, you said that about me. So I'm wondering whether the same applies to you." He smirked and the other blushed.  
" _Maybe_ ," he whispered.

 

It happened when he least expected it.  
Jaebum was on his way to make a delivery when a child ran to him and attached itself to his leg. Jaebum just stared at the child, hanging onto his leg making it seem like a prosthetic part, before bending down to pick it up.  
Okay, so the ' _it_ ' is a boy. A sobbing, snotty, small boy, somewhat familiar too. Lifting his pre-school hat, Jaebum gently wiped the snot off the boy's face with a tissue he had manage to procure from his bag, discarding it in the bin, after which he wiped the boy's tears with his handkerchief. He cooed at him to make him stop crying, but the boy started bawling, throwing his small hands around his neck and crying into his neck. Jaebum just let him cry for a while, rubbing his back. When the sobs reduced to hiccups, he made the boy face him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as soft as he could, holding him like he was made of glass.  
"I lost, Huung," the boy had an accent, he noted. He just seemed so familiar, but Jaebum couldn't put his finger down on it. He did many deliveries in a day; was he the kid of one of the receivers? Deciding to ask the kid himself instead of torturing himself for answers, he spoke up.  
"Do you know me?"  
"Yesh! You is Dancer Huung!" The boy waved his arms excitedly, and Jaebum's eyes widened in recognition. "Yugyeom's best friend?"  
"That's me! I is Yugy's bestest friend in whole wide world!" Jaebum chuckled.  
"So why is Yugy's bestest friend in the whole wide world lost?" He asked, and the boy puffed his cheeks. "BamBam tryna go to Yugy's house, but got lost." The small boy said casually, looking up at Jaebum.

Jaebum contemplated the boy's statement. He looked at the boy's bag, searching for the name of the play school. It wasn't that far off, he mused. "Won't your parents be worried if you're not in school?"  
"No! I told Dada that I go to Yugy's house today. Yugy is sick with fu!"  
" _Flu_ ," Jaebum corrected, and the boy nodded vigorously. Jaebum didn't think that BamBam's parents would've accepted that he go to Yugyeom's house alone; not like he knew them, but no one would let a small boy walk so far. Not when he didn't know the directions. His thought process was cut off by BamBam clutching his shirt, his small hands fisting as much of the material as he could, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Dancer huung, piss take BamBam to Yugy's house?"  
And that was that.

Jinyoung's house wasn't far from the place Jaebum had run into BamBam, it was barely a ten minute walk. Carrying the kid on his shoulders, he walked briskly to Jinyoung's place, his body moving as though it knew the directions by heart. BamBam was a talkative boy, being amused by anything and everything. He waved at all the people passing by, opened his eyes wide when he saw the pets inside people's homes, cooing at them, and keeping himself busy by playing with Jaebum's hair in the meantime. The boy was full of life and energy, and Jaebum wondered how he'd managed to forget the boy on such a short time. Well, it had been two weeks, but still; Jaebum had a good memory.

He stepped out at the 45th floor, BamBam on his shoulders jumping as he recognised his friend's place. The door was open, which Jaebum thought was odd, and BamBam ran inside cheering as soon as Jaebum put him down at Jinyoung's doorstep. He stood outside for a couple seconds, before turning to leave. Jaebum waited for the elevator to come up, when another elevator on the opposite side of the corridor opened, and a small man stepped out in a hurry. They locked eyes for barely a moment, and Jaebum was about to turn away when the other man addressed him.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" The man spoke a mile a minute, and Jaebum stood still, trying to interpret his accented Korean. The man just dragged Jaebum away from the elevator, almost skipping and hopping as he brought Jaebum face to face with Jinyoung's door again.  
"Come on in!" He ushered, more like, pushed Jaebum inside, bellowing for Jinyoung. Jinyoung came down the staircase that moment, smiling, and a bit shocked on seeing Jaebum. "BamBam reached here safely," Jinyoung gave the man a thumbs up, while the man ran over to him. His energy reminded Jaebum of an excited puppy, who watched on as he hugged the air out of Jinyoung. Jaebum suddenly felt awkward, like he wasn't supposed to be here; Jinyoung spoke up then.  
"Jaebum Hyung, you, here?" The younger male asked. Before Jaebum could answer, the other man jumped again. "He's the one who brought BamBam here!" The man chuckled, his laugh contagious as Jinyoung laughed along with him, and Jaebum couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jackson." He finally held out his hand, grinning like a small boy. "Jaebum,"  
They shook hands, and an understanding look crossed Jackson's face. "So you're the one Jinyoung tortured and made to da... AH! What was that for?!" Jackson shouted as Jinyoung hit him, hard, glaring at him. "I didn't torture him!" His tone was a mix of mock hurt and harsh. "Oh, so your torture treatment is specially for me then?"  
Jaebum laughed at Jackson's comeback, making the other two laugh along. It took them a few seconds to calm down, and when they did, Jinyoung took the cue to introduce them.

"Jaebum Hyung, this is Jackson, my friend," he gestured to Jackson, who butted in halfway into the introduction.  
"He means I'm his best, and possibly _only_ friend, of many years. Many, many years," Jackson shook his head and sighed, and Jaebum chuckled at their interactions. "Hyung, don't laugh!" Jinyoung stomped his foot, which made Jaebum laugh even more.  
"I haven't spoken to him for more than two minutes, but I already love him." Jackson looked at him with heart eyes and Jinyoung kicked him. "I'll tell Mark Hyung you're cheating on him." He narrowed his eyes and Jackson made a shocked face, his hand over his chest. He then smiled like a Cheshire cat who'd been fed two mice for breakfast instead of one.  
"Is Jinyoungie jealous?" He smirked and Jinyoung kicked him again before disappearing into the house. Jackson chuckled after him, before collapsing on the couch.  
"Thanks for bringing my kid here," he spoke to Jaebum, smiling warmly. "You mean BamBam?" Jaebum asked, and he nodded. "The kid wanted to go all by himself to Jinyoung's house. Said he was all grown up now," he chuckled; "I was following him, seeing how far he'd get, which wasn't much, to be honest. I was going to just bring him myself when he ran into you."  
"Something like a first errand?"  
Jackson nodded.

"You know, I think he likes you," he said softly, and Jaebum smiled. "Well, I like him too," Jackson widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, when Jinyoung entered. "Lunch is ready everyone." Jackson yelped, surprised by Jinyoung's sudden entry. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him. "What shit were you talking behind my back?"  
Jaebum chuckled.  
"No, no, he was just telling me that BamBam likes me." Jackson turned his head so quick he might have broken his neck, gaping like a fish out of water. He opened and closed his mouth for a couple of seconds, wanting to say something, before finally deciding against it and getting up from the couch, muttering something about getting the kids. "Is he okay?" Jaebum asked, watching Jackson's retreating figure, and Jinyoung scoffed. "No, he's not. He needs help from a psychiatrist. Anyway, Jaebum Hyung, join us for lunch." Jaebum wanted to refuse, but Jinyoung wasn't having any of it; dismissing his pleas, Jinyoung dragged him to the dining hall, sitting him down on the chair and placing a plate before him. He gave him one final glance, as if making sure that the older wouldn't run away while he was absent, and scurried into the kitchen.

Jackson came down just then, a kid on each arm like he was in the gym lifting weights. Yugyeom brightened up when he saw Jaebum, waving at him excitedly. BamBam ran over and sat next to him on the dining table, even though he wasn't tall enough to reach the table from there. Jaebum would never understand these kids excitement on seeing him, but it made his heart swell that they thought so highly of him, whatever they thought about him.  
He glanced at Yugyeom, and the boy smiled at him. He didn't look like he was running a fever, but he did look like he had been out for a few days. "The flu and fever's gone, but Jinyoung just wants to make sure he's strong enough to attend school again." Jackson answered his inner questions, and Jaebum smiled while ruffling the boy's hair. BamBam came in front of him and bowed slightly, and laughing, Jaebum ruffled his hair too.

Jinyoung was bringing out some pots and pans from inside, Jackson helping him, when Yugyeom spoke.  
"BamBam! Hyung sings too, did you know?!"  
"Whoa! Huung! You is awesome!"  
"You _are_ , BamBam. You are awesome."  
"Thanks, Dada!" BamBam giggled, not understanding that Jackson had wanted to correct him. Jackson sighed, before sitting down next to Jinyoung. There was no other seat basically, with the two kids hogging the ones next to Jaebum.  
"Do you write songs too, Jaebum? Oh wait, Jaebum Hyung? Do you write songs too?"  
"I used to, I don't now. Are you the same age as Jinyoung?"  
Jackson nodded. "Well, maybe you can write a song for Jinyoungie then... OW! What was that for?!" Jackson moaned in pain as Jinyoung stamped his foot under the table. "I meant for the new drama!" And Jinyoung 'Oh'ed. "Drama?" Jaebum intervened. "Yeah, drama. Jinyoungie is a script writer. Isn't that cool?" Jackson squealed, crushing his best friend in a side hug, while Jinyoung swatted him off. Jaebum had to admit, that was cool; and he didn't know what rose in him, but suddenly his fingers itched to write down lyrics and strum his guitar as he sang them.  
"I'll do it!" He almost shouted, then toned down his voice as Jinyoung looked at him, bewildered, while Jackson was just radiating happiness and sunshine in all directions. He ran off cheering, the two kids following him without knowing what for, while Jinyoung just kept looking at him, still clearly shocked.  
"Will you really?" He whispered, and Jaebum nodded. 'For you,' he thought, but shoved that thought away. Things were good between them, no need to ruin it.

After lunch, Jinyoung briefly explained the theme of the story to Jaebum, so he could use it to work on the song.  
"The lover is dying?" Jaebum repeated. Jinyoung simply nodded. "He's dying, and his girlfriend is in pain. I need a song that would act like his last message to her. Something to ease her pain, something like that.

_Something so that the one who lives, doesn't feel a burden on themselves_.

Something that sets her free. You know that feeling?"

He shook his head, and Jinyoung hung his own. It was something they both yearned to know, just never did.

 

Jaebum was surprised at how soon he managed to finish the song. At first he had struggled, but then, thinking back on Jinyoung's words, his story, Jinyoung's story, the lyrics practically wrote themselves on the paper. Unannounced, he went that weekend to Jinyoung's house to let him look at the lyrics, but found the door locked. He fiddled with the sheet for a while, contemplating what to do. Finally, he dug into his bag for a pencil, scribbled his name, and pushed it under the door, and left, his hands buried in his jacket's pockets, shielding them from the cold.

 

_Third time's a charm, they say_.

Jaebum woke up that morning, feeling light headed, but free from fever. He hadn't gone to work in a week, _a week_ , God save him this month. Groaning, he got up, a nagging feeling in his brain about how he would pay his rent and still manage to eat something, a week's allowance being cut from his paycheck.  
He was in for a surprise that day, however. When he reported for work, his colleague Youngjae just thrust a handful of letters and a package to Jaebum, giggling like he was on a sugar high. "I think this person wants you to deliver his mails. He seemed so sad when I was the one who delivered them, so I'm giving these to you." Doing a half salute, he jogged off, and Jaebum looked down at the letters, balancing the package box on his knee. He turned them over, surprised, and happy, to find Jinyoung's name on the letters. He was elated next, when his Boss told him those were the only ones he needed to deliver today, the rest had been taken care of.

Jaebum nearly skipped all the way to Jinyoung's place, his smile never once leaving his face. He rang the doorbell and five seconds later- a new record time- the door flew open, only it was Yugyeom who had opened it.  
The boy immediately squealed, running around in circles as he pulled Jaebum in; it felt so much like he belonged here, but Jaebum held himself against dreaming any further.  
"Appa! Appa! Look who's here!" The boy called his father, and Jinyoung looked shocked for all of two seconds before running into Jaebum's arms. Jaebum dropped the package as Jinyoung knocked the air out of him, hugging him tight.

It took two minutes for Jinyoung to realise what he was doing, and he immediately pulled away. "Hyung! What happened to you? I was so worried! It's been so long since I last saw you and..."  
Jaebum's head was reeling from all the bombarding by Jinyoung, and he shrunk back into a couch. Jinyoung ceased speaking, but still looked at him expectantly. "I was sick." Jaebum said, and the younger male immediately felt his forehead, and he chuckled. "Was. I'm fine now."  
"Oh Thank God! You just suddenly disappeared and I... We, we were so worried!"

Was it right to feel this way? Was it right to be happy that someone was worried, worried about him? Jaebum didn't know.

He looked down, where Yugyeom had comfortably seated himself on his lap, leaning back into his chest, watching Jinyoung going crazy. He suddenly realised the reason he came here, and bit back his curse midway. There was a child sitting right on his lap, after all.  
"I dropped your package. I'm sorry, I just..."  
"It's okay, there was nothing in it."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing."  
Jaebum narrowed his eyes.  
"How do you know?" He asked and Jinyoung looked sheepish, while Yugyeom answered for him. "We posted all these mails to ourselves! That's how!"  
Jaebum was incredulous. Yugyeom went on, "Appa didn't know your number, so he posted all these letters to himself since he knew Hyung would come to deliver them." The kid said that as though it was the most logical thing on Earth, like it was plain common sense. He rummaged through the pile of letters, digging out two from the whole lot. "Bammie and I wrote one too! See, Hyung!"

Jaebum tried to contain his laughter and entertain Yugyeom's innocence, but Jinyoung's red face wasn't helping. He was stuttering, at a loss of words, and ended up covering his face with his hands, like the first time Jaebum had seen him.  
_Cute_.  
"Whatever happened that you had to send so many letters?" He asked Jinyoung, picking up one that was marked with **URGENT** in block red letters, quirking his eyebrow. The younger male cleared his throat before speaking. "Your song," he started, and Jaebum sat up straight.  
"It's wonderful. It's amazing! I want to hear you singing it. I was out that Sunday since I had to monitor the shooting, but, gosh, I wish I was here so that I could tell you how wonderful it was right then and there!" He spoke so many syllables in a second, Jaebum almost lost him. "Appa cried," Yugyeom said, his voice muffled by Jaebum's jacket; the boy had hugged him and he didn't even realise.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, he stood up, carrying Yugyeom in his arms.  
"Did you like the song Yugyeomie?" He cooed and the boy giggled. "I don't know. But since Hyung wrote it, I know it's very good! And also because Appa cried. Appa never cries." This boy was too innocent for this World.  
Jaebum let him go, and he ran away to his room, leaving the two men with each other. It was Jinyoung who broke the silence looming over them.  
"Jaebum Hyung, have your ever loved someone after that incident with your family?" He didn't know whether it was right to ask, but he wanted to, so badly. Jaebum just glanced at Jinyoung, wondering about his question. Truthfully, he needed the answer to that himself.  
"What about you?" He asked instead.  
It was Jinyoung's turn to look away. "I haven't." Something in Jaebum broke, before he heard Jinyoung's next words.  
"But someone has recently made me reconsider my decisions."

Jaebum could melt in Jinyoung's gaze right then. He held his hand out, and the younger took it.  
A perfect fit.  
"I think we both need to teach ourselves to love again."

 

They didn't know what it was, whether it was Jaebum's voice, the lyrics, the situation, but everyone cried. When the trailer for the drama released that Christmas Eve, everyone went crazy. So many people were already searching for the song, many for the artist; social media was a mess. The craze was so much that the producers released the song ' _Forever Love_ ' separately, but not before sealing a contract with Jaebum to sing more OSTs for them. Although it appeared to have happened overnight, Jaebum always thought the struggle of all these years was what brought him here.

It was the first Christmas in five years that was filled with joy for Jaebum, as he sat in front of the gigantic Christmas tree, Jinyoung by his side, and Yugyeom on his lap. They were taking baby steps, but they were getting there.  
BamBam and Jackson burst in just then, Mark following them, balancing almost five boxes of gifts in his hand. BamBam ran to Jaebum, settling himself on his lap beside Yugyeom, while Jinyoung got up to welcome his friends.  
Jackson kept shouting "I told you so!" at Mark while pointing at Jaebum, earning him a hit from Jinyoung. Mark chuckled, sitting down beside Jaebum and watching the two best friends squabble.  
"Jackson said that he knew Jinyoung liked you the minute he mentioned your name over the phone." Mark said and Jaebum was surprised. "Of course!" Jackson butted in, "I obviously know that predator tone of his voice and... OW! What? It's the truth!"

Jaebum and Mark chuckled as the two began fighting again; it was almost like a cat fight. Their attention was diverted by the two smaller best friends, BamBam pushing Yugyeom in front of Jaebum, the latter clutching a box in his hands.  
"Merry Christmas," the small boy said fiddling with the box before handing it to Jaebum. "Yugyeom... Yugyeomie really happy that you came into Appa and my lives. Appa really love you, and Yugyeom hope you love Appa too. And Yugyeomie also hope that you love him too, _Dada_."

 

It was just a word, but it reduced to Jaebum to sobs as he pulled the boy into his arms, embracing him and kissing his forehead. He could feel Yugyeom sobbing, his shirt was getting wet. He let the younger boy do so, gazing at his best friend who was doing the same, hugging Mark.  
Jinyoung was smiling and sobbing, the tears flowing faster than his hand that was wiping them. Jackson was hugging Jinyoung sideways, a smile playing on his face, as he looked at the two dads and sons together. "Children," he said finally, "don't do this please. You know I look ugly when I cry."

They broke out into bouts of laughter, Jinyoung not dissing Jackson for once.

Ironically, that Christmas, happiness had been delivered to him.

 

"You know, you should thank me. If I hadn't managed to not get the dancer, this wouldn't be happening."  
"You're dissing yourself, Jackson."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, believe me, this was supposed to be a less than 1K story and I really don't know how this happened. I just kept typing I don't know what possessed me.  
> I hope y'all liked it though! ^^
> 
> PS: I actually listened to Forever Love while writing the last few parts. It's such a beautiful song! :")


End file.
